L'évidence
by Elelia
Summary: Lightning est désormais la Libératrice, celle qui guide les âmes vers le Nouveau Monde. Son périple lui fera ouvrir les yeux sur sa nouvelle condition et sa détermination. Sur le chemin de la vérité, elle se souviendra de tout, d'absolument tout. Fang jouera un rôle bien plus important qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer dans ce processus. Serait-ce réellement la fin ? /!\SPOILERS/!\
1. Chapter 1

**Salut salut ! Avant toute chose, je vous préviens : cet OS comporte de _gros spoilers du jeu_. Si vous ne voulez pas découvrir certaines choses maintenant, je vous conseille de faire rapidement demi-tour. **

**Je me sers principalement la trame de l'histoire pour l'écrire mais j'y rajoute quelques éléments nouveau afin de façonner le tout comme je l'entend. Et je peux être amené à modifier certains éléments de l'histoire principale, de façon à ce que ça colle avec d'autres trucs. Bref, donc, cet OS en deux parties va relater les aventures de notre chère Libératrice à partir du moment où elle met les pieds dans les Dunes de la Mort. Je pense que certains savent déjà pourquoi j'ai choisis de commencer par là. 8D Je vais également traiter du grand final dans la deuxième partie mais seulement brièvement, un peu comme dans le jeu en fait. Hu hu, je peux me vanter d'avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à le terminer. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais écrire d'autres OS, voire même des fictions sur le jeu. Il m'inspire grandement et j'aimerais bien mettre à plat les choses que j'aurais désiré voir. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - _Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que cet endroit soit des plus accueillants._ »

Hope avait raison. La seule chose à l'horizon était des dunes de sable. Cette région ne s'appelait pas les Dunes de la Mort pour rien. Avançant de quelques pas, Lightning sortit de la gare, les pieds tombant directement dans le sable. Visiblement, personne n'avait eu l'idée d'aménager le lieu pour faire une route ou au moins une petite place. Observant autour d'elle, notre héroïne constata que seules deux personnes se trouvaient près de la gare. Un agent de cette dernière et un simple marchant qui attendait que l'on lui achète des produits. Le monorail sortit de la gare sans discrétion et le silence tomba sur les alentours.

La Libératrice s'approcha de l'employé de la gare afin de glaner quelques informations sur la région, outre le fait que ce ne soit que des dunes de sable.

« - _Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à propos de cette région ?_ »

Assis sur une chaise, en train de lire un livre, l'agent leva les yeux sur elle, surpris. Les visiteurs se faisaient très rares ici, seulement un ou deux par semaine. Alors, c'était toujours une surprise d'en voir arriver un.

« - _Tiens, c'est étrange de rencontrer une touriste qui ne connais pas la région_ commença-t-il en refermant son bouquin. _D'habitude, les gens s'informent avant de se risque à venir ici._

- _Disons que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde_ se contenta de répondre Lightning.

- _Et ça se voit. Alors, pour vous faire un rapide résumé, on trouve principalement des ruines ici. Renfermant des trésors ou non, mais des monstres, il y en a. L'endroit à beau être presque désert, le Chaos est tout de même venu faire sa loi. Mais vous pourrez croiser quelques villages comme Ruffian, contrôlé par les bandits, et des petits lieux de repos. Les brigands se sont établis ici à la recherche de trésors depuis des années. Tout le monde a abandonné mais eux sont bornés. Et rusés d'ailleurs, faites attention si vous êtes amenée à les fréquenter. En somme, je vous conseille de regarder où vous mettez les pieds mais étrangement, j'ai la sensation que vous allez plutôt bien vous en sortir._

- _J'ai connu pire comme endroit. Merci pour ces informations, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture._ »

En signe d'adieu, il agite mollement la main avec un sourire avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Des bandits donc. Ces derniers n'allaient certainement poser aucun problème. Mais, alors qu'elle commençait à avancer au milieu de ses dunes, Hope prit la parole à l'aide du communicateur.

« -_Light, ces bandits semblent chercher un trésor, une sorte de clé, la Clavis. Cette dernière permettrait d'ouvrir une porte pour invoquer les âmes des défunts dans ce monde._

- _Invoquer les âmes des défunts ? Ca mérite le coup d'œil._

- _Oui. Je t'envois les coordonnées de leur village. Fais attention en chemin, on ne sait pas sur quoi tu peux tomber._

- _Tu oublies à qui tu parles Hope._ »

Il y eut un rire et la communication prit fin. Heureusement que le garçon à la chevelure argenté était là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans lui ? La même chose mais beaucoup moins efficacement. Il serait évidemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas accomplir sa mission en treize jours. D'ailleurs, le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, preuve que la journée était bien entamée. L'idéal serait d'arriver dans ce village de bandits avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle pourra peut-être s'y reposer par la même occasion. Seulement quelques heures, évidemment. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre après tout. Il restait encore six jours avant la fin et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle devait accomplir d'ici là. Seulement sauver des âmes, bien vague en somme.

La Libératrice commença donc son avancée dans ces fameuses dunes. Le soleil tapait fort, le sable était chaud à ses pieds. Elle se serait bien un peu dévêtue mais sa tenue était une véritable plaie quand il s'agissait de l'enlever. Bhunivelze n'avait donc aucun sens de la pratique ? L'attention de notre héroïne se porta vite sur cette fameuse Clavis que ces bandits cherchaient. Elle pourrait lui être certainement bien utile durant sa quête. Il ne faudrait pas que les bandits tombent la main dessus avant elle. Surtout qu'ils pourraient très bien s'en servir à de sombres desseins.

Alors qu'elle passait dans un chemin assez escarpé, entouré de falaises, elle remarqua que non loin devant elle se tenait une tornade. Une tornade, pile à l'endroit qui lui permettait de rejoindre Ruffian. La chance semblait être avec elle tiens. Jurant, elle consulta sa carte afin de voir s'il y avait un autre chemin. Apparemment, elle pouvait y accéder en passant par le fleuve asséché mais cela lui faisait faire un énorme détour. Quelle perte de temps ! Elle regrettait d'avoir laisser Odin aux Terres Sauvages mais c'était le mieux pour lui. De toute façon, impossible qu'il empreinte le monorail.

Faisant demi-tour, elle s'empressa de rejoindre le fleuve asséché afin de rejoindre au plus vite le village des bandits. A cet endroit, le sol était craquelé, montrant bien que l'eau avait été présente plusieurs années auparavant. Quelques squelettes d'humains et d'animaux jonchaient le sol et des passerelles d'observation se trouvaient à quelques endroits. Certainement utilisées par les bandits pour prévenir les arrivants. Peut-être savaient-ils déjà qu'elle foulait se sol. Dans tous les cas, elle ne serait certainement pas la bienvenue. Si l'on venait s'aventurer ici, c'était certainement principalement pour les trésors. Or, ces bandits étaient à la recherche de l'un deux et Lightning savait pertinemment qu'ils n'apprécieraient qu'elle vienne s'intéresser à cet objet de trop près. Cette mission s'annonçait bien compliquée.

Finalement, après deux bonnes heures de marche, elle finit par atteindre Ruffian. Ce dernier se trouvait juste en face d'un oasis et s'était encastré dans une montagne. Les tempêtes de sable ne doivent pas être un énorme problème pour cet édifice. S'approchant un peu plus, les regards des quelques personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle, méfiants. Elle ne s'était pas tromper sur l'accueil. Sans leur faire attention, elle gravit les quelques marche la menait dans ce qui semblait le hall de l'édifice. Quelques marchands tenaient leurs boutiques et des groupes de personnes discutaient dans le restaurant mais à part ça, il n'y avait pas foule. Le soleil, qui était partiellement caché par les falaises alentours, créait des ombres un peu partout. Il commençait à se coucher.

Elle resta planté un moment au milieu de se hall, à se demander comment elle allait pouvoir glaner des informations. Elle aurait bien parlé avec les personnes présentes mais vu la façon dont ils la regardaient, quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne feraient que l'envoyer bouler. C'est alors qu'un homme s'approcha d'elle, habillé comme la plupart des personnes ici. Sûrement un bandit à la vue de l'arme qu'il portait. Son visage était parsemé de cicatrices, pareil pour ses bras dénudés. Cet homme avait dû connaître maintes et maintes combats.

« - _Seriez-vous perdue par hasard ?_ demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

- _Non. Je suis ici pour en apprendre plus sur la Clavis._ »

Puisque cet homme avait décidé de lui parler, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider. Lightning ne voyait que cette option. Ce dernier sourit avant de répondre.

« - _Oui, la Clavis, beaucoup de monde la cherche vous savez. Vous avez plus l'air costaud mais vous ne savez absolument rien sur comment trouver cet objet. On va faire un marché : intégrez notre gang, les Monoculus, et vous aurez les informations que vous cherchez._

- _Et comment fait-on pour intégrer votre gang ?_

- _Oh, rien de très compliqué ! Vous avez rencontré la tornade qui bloque le passage pour venir ici ?_

- _Malheureusement oui. Quel rapport ?_

- _Si vous voulez être l'une des nôtres, vous devez faire disparaître cette tornade._

- _Pardon ? J'ai une tête à faire disparaître une tornade ? Cette épreuve est ridicule._

- _C'est à prendre ou a laisser ma jolie ! Mais sachez que ce n'est pas une tornade ordinaire. On l'appelle l'Ire Divine. C'est un monstre qui l'a maintiens grâce à la magie, ce genre de trucs. Et le monstre en question détient une clé qui permet d'arrêter cette tornade._

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de cette clé ? Que je la jette dans le tourbillon ?_

- _Ah ah, non. Il y a une stèle, tout près, il faudra juste que vous trouviez un moyen de l'activer grâce à la clé. Cela mettra normalement fin à la tornade._

- _Si vous savez tous ça, pourquoi vous ne le faites pas tout seul ?_

- _Voyons, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire humain ! J'ai une tête à arrêter des tornades ? _

- _Tch._ »

Agacée, Ligtning, se détourna rapidement de cet individu. Pourquoi lui demandait-il d'accomplir cette tâche alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ça ne marcherait pas ? Elle était également humaine après tout alors, si ça ne marchait pas avec lui, ça ne marcherait pas avec elle. Néanmoins, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait d'essayer ? Si cela lui permettait d'en apprendre plus sur la Clavis, c'était une solution. Et la seule surtout. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle grommela un « D'accord » à l'adresse du brigand avant de retourner dehors. Voyons voir si elle avait l'étoffe pour dompter une tornade.

« - _Tu crois que tu y arriveras ?_ demanda soudainement Hope.

- _On va être vite fixé_ répondit la Libératrice en prenant la direction de cette fameuse tornade. »

Une fois devant l'élément de la nature qui se déchaînait, elle chercha des yeux cette fameuse stèle. Elle était à une vingtaine de mètres de la tornade. Qu'ils la mettent directement dedans, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Le sable s'agitait autour d'elle et elle dû mettre sa main devant ses yeux afin de ne pas être aveuglée par quelques grains. Le vent était puissant et elle devait se tendre afin de ne pas reculer.

Un rugissement se fit entendre derrière elle et, se retournant vivement, elle fit face à un Gurangatch. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur et avait bien l'intention de croquer notre héroïne pour son repas du soir. C'était certainement ce monstre dont avait parlé le bandit. Espérons qu'il ait cette fameuse clé en sa possession. Dégainant dans un geste fluide son épée et déployant son bouclier, Lightning se mit en position de combat, attendant le moment où le monstre allait attaquer pour riposter. Et ce moment arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent. Malgré la carapace en fer qui le recouvrait, l'animal fonça sur la jeune femme en claquant la mâchoire à plusieurs reprises et en agitant sa puissante queue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter son attaque, Lightning le devança et planta sa lame en dessus de sa mâchoire pour reculer et lui asséner une série d'attaque magique. Surpris, le monstre resta hébété pendant quelques secondes, subissant les assauts avant de se reprendre et de balayer le terrain qui l'entourait de sa queue, emportant la Libératrice au passage. Cette dernière se retrouva au sol mais se releva rapidement et repris ses assauts sur le monstre, cherchant à briser sa carapace. Ceci arriva assez rapidement et son adversaire tenta de concentrer sa magie afin de la recouvrer. Ne lui laissant pas le temps pour, Lightning fonça directement sur lui, lui assénant de puissant coup d'épée. Finalement, la bête tomba à terre, morte. La bouche béante, une drôle de croix trônait entre ses dents. La jeune femme ramassa l'objet. Il avait des contours d'oré et semblait avoir été confectionné avec soin. Serait-ce elle, la clé ?

Se tournant vers la stèle, Lightning s'en approcha, indécise. Il n'y avait pas de socle où cette croix pourrait avoir une place, seulement un dessin gravé représentant les formes de cette dernière. Elle tendit alors l'objet vers la pierre et les deux se mirent à briller d'une étrange lumière. En à peine quelques secondes, la tornade s'évanouit dans les airs, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La Libératice resta un moment immobile. Venait-elle réellement de faire ça ?

« - _Ouah, impressionnant ! Notre chef ne mentait pas alors._ »

Se retournant, son regard croisa celui du bandit qui lui avait proposé cette épreuve.

« - _Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas vraiment humaine_ continua-t-il en s'approchant, regardant la croix qui continuait de briller dans sa main. _Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez réussis alors je vais vous emmener à notre chef. Elle vous expliquera tout ce qu'il faudra._

- _Attendez, votre chef avait prédit que cela se produirait ?_

- _Elle vous le dira mieux que moi. Retrouvez-moi au village._ »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en courant en direction du village, le chemin était à présent dégagé.

« - _A peine arrivée et te voilà déjà avec un rendez-vous_ lança Hope, moqueur.

- _Très drôle. Ca ne t'inquiète pas ?_

- _Si. Le fait qu'elle ait deviné que tu réussirais à arrêter cette tornade me laisse perplexe. Et puis, on a la preuve que les bandits t'espionnaient depuis ton arrivée ici._ »

Ne répondant pas, Lightning suivit les pas du brigand. Le seul moyen d'avoir les réponses à ses questions est d'aller voir ce fameux chef. Plus tôt elle le saura, mieux ce sera. D'autant plus que la nuit était à présent tombée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de nouveau dans le hall de l'édifice. Elle remarqua un petit couloir où se tenait le bandit, les bras croisés. Visiblement, il l'attendait. Elle s'approcha donc de lui.

« - _Alors, prête à rencontrer notre chef ?_

- _Parce que je devrais m'y préparer ?_

- _Qui sait_ répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Il l'amena donc dans une pièce, au fond du couloir. Un bureau se tenait vers le centre de la pièce et sur les côtés il y avait plusieurs étagères, exposant des livres et diverses babioles. En face du bureau, sur une chaise, de dos aux nouveaux arrivants, Lightning put distinguer une femme. Cette dernière avait des cheveux corbeaux, bouclés, lui arrivant au niveau des épaules. Ses bras dénudés laissaient entrevoir une peau matte. Bizarre, ces éléments lui rappelaient quelqu'un.

La femme se leva alors et se tourna vers eux, révélant son visage. Surprise, la Libératrice fit un pas en arrière. Devant elle se tenait Fang, avec son éternel sourire arrogant et sa lance rouge qu'elle tenait sur ses épaules.

« - _T'en as mis du temps, Sunshine !_ »

Face à ce surnom que la brune lui avait attribué des centaines d'années plus tôt, notre héroïne grimaça. Elle avait oublié à quel point la noiraude pouvait être agaçante.

« - _Alors, tu ne viens pas me sauter dans les bras ? Moi qui pensais que tu serais contente de me retrouver._ »

Elle s'était rapprochée d'elle sans se départir de son sourire et fit rapidement signe au brigand de quitter les lieux. Ce dernier s'exécuta rapidement, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de son supérieur. Croisant les bras, Lightning reprit un peu plus de contenance et toisa la brune.

« - _Fang._

- _Ah, au moins tu te souviens de mon prénom, c'est déjà pas mal._

- _Mis à part l'envie de te mettre mon poing dans la figure, ça fait plaisir de te revoir._

- _Toujours aussi douce à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas changé Lightning. Ou peut-être que si. Après tout, tu n'es plus tout à fait humaine._ »

Face à cette constation qu'elle ne savait ni vraie, ni fausse, la Libératrice fronça les sourcils. Avoir réussit à activer cette clé faisait-elle d'elle réelle une non-humaine ? Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Ses émotions semblaient avoir également quitté son corps. Que devrait-elle ressentir en ce moment ? Il n'y avait qu'un grand vide, comme lorsque Serah lui avait parlé. Qu'était-elle réellement devenue ?

« - _Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?_ demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- _J'aurais besoin de ton aide_ répondit son interlocutrice en s'adossant au mur. _Pour trouver la Clavis. Et il y a aussi quelque chose qui m'inquiète au sujet de Vanille, de l'Ordre. Ils ont certains projets assez… perturbant._

- _Tu veux parler de son pouvoir qui lui permet d'entendre les morts ?_

- _Tu es au courant ?_

- _Je l'ai rencontré à Luxerion il y a quelques jours._

- _Ah, je vois… Oui, oui, c'est en rapport avec ça. Mais il se fait tard alors je vais te proposer de passer la nuit ici. Le désert est encore plus dangereux la nuit tombé et, bien que je ne doute pas de tes capacités, ni des miennes d'ailleurs, il serait plus sage de se reposer. Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne dors pas beaucoup, hein ?_

- _Qui a dit que j'acceptais de t'aider ?_ »

Levant un sourcil, la brune ne s'attendant pas à ce genre d'attaque. Cherchait-elle à la provoquer ? Ça lui rappelait l'époque où elles étaient l'Cie et qu'elles passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des piques. Il fallait l'avouer, Fang adorait ça, surtout quand elle avait le dernier mot, chose qui arrivait très souvent. Mais l'ex-sergent était très susceptible et ne supportait pas l'échec ainsi, il y avait toujours une vengeance. Était-ce toujours le cas, malgré son statut de Libératrice ?

« - _Parce que tu as l'intention de refuser ? Ce miracle, il y a mille ans, rappelle-moi qui l'a provoqué._ »

Il était vrai que Lightning avait une sorte de dette envers Fang. Cette dernière s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Cocoon et ramener sa sœur et Dadj parmi eux. Elle qui cherchait à la mettre dans l'embarras, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans son propre piège. La brune n'avait pas perdu son sens de la répartie.

« - _Idiote, comment pourrais-je refuser la requête d'une amie ?_ marmonna la Libératrice, perdante de cette manche. »

Fang ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement de son amie. Elle n'était peut-être plus humaine mais elle avait gardé ses mêmes réactions qui l'amusaient tant. Et par-dessus le marché, elle semblait encore plus belle que la dernière fois. Le temps lui était favorable. Ironique quand on savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant la fin du monde.

« - _Alors c'est réglé ! On va prendre un bon repas et ensuite on profitera de quelques heures de sommeil avant de se mettre en route._

- _Bien._ »

Fang lui fit signe de la suivre et quitta cette pièce pour en rejoindre une autre. Elle contenait une grande table où divers plats et assiettes étaient posés. Quelques personnes étaient déjà attablées et ne se gênaient pas pour dévorer les différents plats qu'il y avait.

« - _Oh les gars, allez-y mollo sur la bouffe pour une fois_ intervint Fang en s'asseyant en bout de table. _Je vous rappelle que l'on a une invitée de marque._ »

Elle désigna Lightning de la tête tandis que cette dernière s'installait près d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que la brune disait, plutôt concentrée sur la nourriture présente sur la table. C'était appétissant et elle commençait à avoir faim. Pile poil au bon moment. Elle commença donc à se servir et à manger, sous le regard amusé de Fang qu'elle ignora royalement. Les discussions reprirent et les rires résonnèrent dans la pièce. Les hommes et femmes présents étaient certainement des membres du Monoculus. Il régnait une certaine convivialité entre eux, comme s'ils faisaient partit d'une unique famille. Lightning ne s'étonna pas de ce constat. Fang était le genre de personne qui arrivait à unir d'autres personnes entre elles assez facilement. Mais elle savait que pour la brune, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel sur cette table. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Vanille à Luxerion ? Surtout qu'elle semblait savoir ce que l'Ordre voulait qu'elle fasse. L'ancienne l'Ciel lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain, m ais quoi ?

« - _Pourquoi avoir laissé Vanille ?_ demanda alors la Libératrice, voulant des réponses à ses questions. »

Rapidement, la bonne humeur présente sur le visage de la noiraude s'échappa pour laisser place à un masque impassible. Alors elle tourna la tête vers la femme aux cheveux roses.

« - _Je t'expliquerais en temps voulu_ déclara-t-elle.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me cache Fang ? Ce ne serait pas plus simple de tout me dire maintenant ?_

- _N'insiste pas Light._ »

Fronçant les sourcils, la Libératrice reporta son attention sur son assiette. Elle ne supportait pas que Fang lui cache certaines choses. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, non ? Après tout, elles avaient sauvé Cocoon ensemble, avec tous les autres. Les années, les siècles avaient passé mais notre héroïne ressentait toujours ce lien qui l'unissait avec Fang, Vanille, Hope, Snow et Sazh. Ensemble, ils avaient accomplis l'impossible. Comment l'oublier ? Mais peut-être qu'elle avait changé. 500 ans c'était écoulé, la brune était-elle toujours la même ?

Lightning n'ouvrit pas la bouche durant le reste du repas. Elle écouta simplement les petites anecdotes que les bandits lui racontaient à propos de leurs périples, à la recherche de trésors enfouis. Bien que l'endroit n'était pas propice pour vivre, ils semblaient tous heureux d'être ici, à fouiller les ruines. Leur sourire parlait à leur place. Aucunes de leurs âmes n'avaient besoin d'être sauvé, ils accéderaient au nouveau monde sans de difficulté. Par contre, pour ce qui était de Fang, la Libératrice restait indécise. Avait-elle perdu espoir ?

Lorsque la fin du repas fut annoncée, Fang emmena Lightning dans la chambre où elle allait passer la nuit. Elle se trouvait à l'étage, juste à côté de celle qu'occupait la chef des bandits.

« - _C'est sûrement pas ce dont t'avais l'habitude à Valhalla mais tu verras, ça reste confortable_ se moqua la brune en entrant dans la pièce.

- _Fang, je ne dormais pas à Valhalla, je ne faisais que me battre_ rectifia notre héroïne en entrant à son tour.

- _Mille excuses, déesse guerrière._ »

Ignorant ses sarcasmes, Lightning alla déposer son arme sur le bureau et s'assit sur le lit. Ce dernier semblait plutôt confortable, ça lui changerait des nuits à la belle étoile qu'elle avait passée dans les Terres Sauvages.

« - _Tu comptes te coucher maintenant ?_ demanda la brune, les mains sur les hanches.

- _Non. J'avais pensé à discuter un peu avec les personnes présentes ici, histoire de voir si j'ai du boulot ou non._

- _Dommage pour toi mais ce soir, c'est avec moi que tu discuteras_ trancha Fang en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- _Alors tu devras répondre à mes questions._

- _Je pensais plutôt qu'on pourrait parler du bon vieux temps._

- _Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps pour ça ?_

- _Evidemment ! Détends-toi un peu Sunshine, personne n'a besoin de toi en bas, ou alors ils pourront très bien attendre demain._

- _Toujours en train de prendre les choses à la légère…_

- _C'est ce qui fait mon charme !_ »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la femme aux cheveux roses poussa un soupir. La brune avait peut-être raison. Et puis, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de son sommeil cristallin, elle n'avait pas soufflé une seule seconde. Elle pouvait s'accorder une petite heure de repos, non ?

« - _Light, je suis du même avis que Fang_ intervint Hope. _Ça me ferait du bien à moi aussi, en passant._

- _Ah, je savais bien que tu étais dans le coup toi aussi !_ lança la brune. _Mais ta voix sort d'où ?_ »

Pour toute réponse, Lightning désigna son communicateur.

« - _Content de te revoir Fang. Enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça._

- _Moi aussi. Et tu es où exactement ?_

- _A l'Arche, une partie du Cocoon que j'ai créé dans le passé et que Bhunivelze a transformé. D'ici, je peux presque tout voir._

- _Ah bah tranquille, la vie est belle pour toi._

- _Ah ah, si on veut._

- _Tu sais qu'à notre réveil, il y a treize ans, Vanille n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il était advenu de toi._ »

Face à cette petite découverte, notre héroïne sourit. Quoi de mieux pour mettre dans l'embarra Hope que de parler de Vanille ? Il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle, ça crevait les yeux. Surtout qu'il avait presque sauté de joie lorsque Lightning avait retrouvé la rouquine.

« - _Ah euh… Ah bon_ bafouilla le jeune depuis le communicateur. »

Cette pseudo réponse fit rire Fang. Lui aussi ne semblait pas avoir changé. Retrouver ses compagnons lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur.

« - _Et sinon Sunshine, à part Vanille, tu as revu les autres ?_

- _Oui. J'ai rencontré Snow à Yusnaan. Cet imbécile avait perdu tout espoir, j'ai du le remettre sur le droit chemin à coups de poings. Et j'ai également vu Sazh dans les Terres Sauvages mais il est dans un état lamentable. Dadj dort apparemment depuis des années, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps._

- _Tu comptes faire quelque chose pour lui ?_

- _Oui, j'ai déjà quelques pistes pour résoudre ce problème. Mais pour l'instant, la Clavis est ma priorité._

- _Et qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'être la Libératrice, celle qui guidera nos âmes vers un monde meilleur ?_

- _Rien. Je ne ressens absolument rien Fang._ »

Face à cette réponse, Fang fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était vrai ? Lightning aurait-elle perdu toute humanité ? Qu'est-ce que Bhunivelze avait-il fait d'elle ?

« - _Comment est-ce possible ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien. Bhunivelze veut certainement que rien ne se mette en travers de ma route, pas même les sentiments._

- _C'est dégueulasse. Qui est-il pour se permettre de se servir de toi comme d'un pantin ?_

- _Fang, ta question est ridicule. Je te rappelle que c'est Dieu, celui qui a tout façonné. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. _

- _Rien à foutre, ça ne justifie rien._ »

Fang n'avait visiblement rien perdu de son tempérament de feu. Agacée, cette dernière croisa les jambes, s'allongeant à moitié sur le lit, se soutenant grâce à ses coudes. Sans sentiment, que sommes-nous au final ? Une simple coquille vide qui fait ce que l'on lui demande ? Lightning serait-elle devenue comme ça ? Pourtant, elle a gardé son caractère, ses manies. La brune ne pouvait décemment pas croire que tous sentiments avaient quitté son être.

« - _Inutile de te tracasser pour ça Fang_ intervint la Libératrice. _Je croyais que tu voulais ressasser les bons moments du passé._

- _Tu as raison. Je crois que cette fin du monde à le don de me détraquer._

- _Aurais-tu besoin d'être sauvée toi aussi ?_ »

Le ton de Lightning se voulait moqueur et Fang ne put que rire face à cette interprétation des plus médiocres.

« - _Qui sait ? D'ailleurs, comment arrives-tu as sauvé les âmes qui en ont besoin ? Tu les envois au septième ciel ou un truc du genre ?_

- _C'est une interprétation comme une autre mais pas dans le sens auquel tu entends._

- _Et dans quel sens je l'entends ?_

- _Fang, arrête de te foutre de moi._

- _Je vérifie juste qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Après tout, tu n'y connais pas grand-chose là dedans Sunshine._ »

Lui lançant un regard noir, notre héroïne sera les poings. Agaçante un jour, agaçante toujours. N'empêche, c'était un beau coup bas qu'elle venait de lui faire. Certes, Lightning n'avait eu aucune relation amoureuse mais elle savait quand même ce que le septième ciel voulait signifier. Elle la prenait vraiment pour une imbécile. Et le pire, c'est que la femme aux cheveux roses ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses attaques d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« - _Continue comme ça et je te tranche en deux._

- _Ouh, j'ai peur ! C'est comme ça que tu intimide le Chaos ?_ se moqua la pulsienne avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- _Fang…_

- _C'est plus fort que moi Sunshine. Après tout, ça fait des siècles qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Et la dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir comme il se fallait._

- _Tu avais mieux à faire, idiote._

- _Bah, une petite tape ça ne prend que quelques secondes._ »

Furieuse, notre héroïne lui asséna un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes mais sans y aller trop fort. Ce serait bête de lui casser quelque chose alors qu'elles avaient des aventures de prévus le lendemain. Et en bonne enfant, Fang lui rendit son coup. Face à cette réaction, Lightning lâcha un long soupir. Une gamine de sept ans, voilà ce que la brune était.

« - _Si une tape ne te convient pas, un baiser aurait suffit ?_ continua Fang.

- _Je te préviens Fang, le prochain coup fera mal, très mal._

- _Ok ok, je me rends !_ ricana la reine des bandits.

- _Sage décision._ »

Les chamailleries passées, les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à ressasser leur périple d'il y a un mille ans. Tout y passa, surtout les détails les plus embarrassants pour chacun des membres de leur ancien groupe. Relater ces événements faisait du bien à notre héroïne. Elle était comme soulagée de ne pas avoir oublié tout ça, son passé, sa vie d'avant. Mais était-ce réellement du soulagement ou était-ce une sorte d'illusion qu'elle se faisait pour elle-même ? Ressentait-elle réellement quelque chose ? Si seulement elle savait.

Finalement, après deux bonnes heures à discuter, Fang décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elles aillent toutes deux se coucher. Ainsi, elle souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois seule, Lightning utilisa la douche présente dans la pièce afin d'être un minimum propre. Le désert l'avait quelque peu salit. Une fois propre, elle enfila un débardeur et un short qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et qui lui était visiblement destinée. Fang avait pensé à tout on dirait.

De retour près du lit, notre héroïne s'y allongea, rabattant la couverture sur elle. Étrangement, il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça ici. La roche y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Fermant les yeux, elle chercha le sommeil mais elle ne trouva que ses questions sans réponse. Sur Fang, sur la Clavis, sur ce qu'elle devait accomplir, sur sa nouvelle condition. Tant de questions sans réponses. Cela avait le don de l'agacer.

* * *

« - _Alors Lightning, on s'octroi un moment de repos ?_ »

Ouvrant les yeux, la Libératrice découvrit cet endroit qui lui était devenu familier. Elle se trouva sur une sorte de passerelle, au milieu des ténèbres, avec le trône d'Etro en face d'elle. Comme à son habitude, Lumina y était assise, avec un éternel sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Cette peste était venue la chercher dans son sommeil. Elle ne comprenait pas trop les intentions de cette dernière. Un coup elle l'aidait, un autre elle lui faisait des coups bas. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Et, par-dessus le marché, elle ressemblait traits pour traits à Serah, sa défunte sœur. Pourquoi ?

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?_ répliqua sèchement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- _Oh rien, rien, j'aimerais juste discuter un peu. Oh c'est vrai, désolée, j'ai du interrompe ton sommeil. Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment pour dormir, Libératrice ? Tu n'as pas des âmes à sauver ?_

- _Je sais ce que je fais._

- _Très bien, très bien._ »

Descendant du trône, la petite diablesse vint se positionner en face de Lightning, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« - _Dis-moi Lightning, te souviens tu des raisons qui t'ont poussé à te cristalliser pendant les 500 dernières années ?_

- _Mes raisons ?_

- _Oh voyons, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas._ »

Perplexe, notre héroïne fronça les sourcils. Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur une quelconque raison l'ayant poussé à faire ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé. Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Lumina se jouait-elle encore d'elle ou savait-elle réellement quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ? La petite fille soupira avant de marcher en cercle autour de la Libératrice, les mains derrière le dos et ses yeux fixant le sol.

« - _Réfléchis bien Lightning. Qu'est-ce que tu as cherché à faire de part ce sommeil cristallin._ »

Et Lightning se souvient. Ses mots résonnèrent comme un écho dans sa tête. Il y a 500 ans, elle s'était plongée dans un long sommeil en gardant une part de Serah en elle. Elle ne voulait pas la voir disparaître, elle voulait être avec elle jusqu'au bout. Ainsi, elle enferma une partie de son âme avec elle, dans son cœur. Voyant que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se souvenait enfin, Lumina gloussa.

« - _Bon, ça me rassure, ta mémoire n'est pas trop détraquée._

- _Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?_

- _Et bien, tu ne ressens pas une sorte de vide en toi ? Comme si quelque chose avait disparu ?_

- _Comment le… Attends, tu voudrais dire que l'âme de Serah que j'ai gardé en moi est partie ?_

- _Yep. Bhunivelze l'a certainement jeté dans le Chaos lorsqu'il t'a réveillé._

- _Quoi ? Il m'a promis de me la rendre pourtant !_

- _Et tu lui fais confiance ?Cette Serah que tu as vu, penses-tu que c'est la vraie Serah ?_ »

Furieuse, Lightning serra les poings. Était-ce réellement le cas ? Avait-elle perdue l'âme de Serah ? Cette dernière était-elle plongée dans le Chaos ?

« - _S'il m'a réellement dupé, je lui ferais payer cher_ cracha-t-elle finalement.

- _C'est ce que je voulais entendre._ »

Sur ces mots, le décor disparu dans une fumée noire, emportant la Libératrice et la jeune fille avec elle. Lightning ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour se découvrir dans la chambre où elle s'était endormie quelques heures plus tôt. Elle passa sa main moite sur son visage en soupirant. Pourquoi tout ce compliquait-il ainsi ? Néanmoins, elle était sûre d'une chose : si Bhunivelze lui avait réellement menti, elle n'hésiterait pas à le détruire de ses propres mains, que ce soit un Dieu ou pas. Elle se redressa sur son lit en lâchant un soupir et c'est là qu'on toqua à la porte. Quittant définitivement le matelas, Lightning alla ouvrir, l'esprit encore embué par ce sommeil agité.

« - _Toi, t'as mal dormis_ constata Fang qui se tenait devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- _On peut dire ça comme ça._

- _Dommage, c'est plus l'heure de pioncer maintenant. La Clavis nous attend. Prépare-toi, je t'attends en bas._

- _Entendu._ »

Fang s'éloigna et la Libératrice fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle fut au rendez-vous une dizaine de minutes après. A la vue de la faible luminosité dehors, elle en déduisait qu'il était relativement tôt. Elle n'avait donc pas dormis longtemps mais qu'important, elle ne se sentait nullement fatiguer. Ce sentiment l'avait-elle également quitté ?

« - _Par où commence-t-on ?_ demanda notre héroïne à la brune alors qu'elles quittaient l'édifice.

- _L'entrée du Temple qui nous avons découvert se trouve tout à l'Est annonça son interlocutrice. Ca prend plusieurs heures pour y aller mais rassure-toi, j'ai en plan._

- _Et en quoi consiste ton plan ?_

- _En venant ici, as-tu rencontré des Sahuagin du désert ?_

- _Quelques uns oui, pourquoi ?_

- _Tu as alors remarqué la vitesse avec laquelle ils se déplacent dans le sable. On va les monter pour rejoindre le Temple._ »

Lâchant un soupir, l'ancien sergent secoua la tête. Fang et ses idées tordues. Elles risquaient leur peau mais visiblement, ça ne gênait pas la pulsienne. Néanmoins, il était vrai que cela restait un bon moyen pour se déplacer rapidement.

« - _T'as la trouille Sunshine ?_ se moqua la brune en se penchant vers elle.

- _Je tremble de peur. Bon, allons les chercher, tes Sahuagin._ »

Les deux femmes se mirent donc en quête de trouver deux de ces monstres. Une fois éloignées du village, cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour que l'un deux surgisse du sable juste devant elles. Rapidement, Fang le maîtrisa et invita Lightning à monter dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, la reine des bandits se trouva également une monture. Néanmoins, elles n'étaient pas tirées d'affaire. Les deux bêtes se débattaient avec force, voulant éjecter les intruses qui se trouvaient sur leur dos. Ça ressemblait un peu à une sorte de rodéo. La Libératrice avait bien sentit qu'elles allaient avoir des problèmes avec de « plan ».

Finalement, après de longues minutes à tenter de dompter les bêtes, ces dernières se calmèrent et nos deux aventurières purent prendre la direction du Temple. L'animal glissait dans le sable avec une faciliter déconcertante. C'était comme s'il nageait. En quelques minutes, elles firent face à l'entrée des ruines. Des bandits avaient établis un camp de fortune juste en face pour rendre l'exploration plus simple. Il y en avait certainement d'autre à l'intérieur du Temple.

Sautant de leurs montures improvisées, les deux femmes mirent pieds à terre devant ces ruines. Les deux bêtes hésitèrent un instant à faire payer à ces deux êtres leur affront mais voyant qu'avec les autres bandits, les ennemis avaient la force du nombre, elles s'éloignèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Lightning se redressa et observa l'entrée des ruines. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer tellement elle était vieille. Ces ruines étaient là depuis combien de temps ? La Libératrice ne doutait pas de leur âge avancé. Sans un mot, Fang se dirigea vers l'entrée, saluant quelques bandits au passage. Docilement, l'ex sergent la suivit. Il fallait qu'elles trouvent la Clavis avant la fin de la journée. Sans quoi, elle perdrait énormément de temps. Le jour décisif se rapprochait inexorablement.

Sans grand surprise, l'intérieur des ruines était sombre. Quelques troches avaient été encastrées dans le mur afin d'éclairer les lieux un minimum. Les couloirs étaient petits et sur les murs, on pouvait lire d'étranges inscriptions dans une langue certainement très ancienne. Tout était fait en pierre. Les deux femmes croisèrent de temps à autre les squelettes de ceux qui n'avaient pas réussis à survire à cette exploration. Mais dans le lot, il y avait également des squelettes qui prenaient vie. Sans grande surprise évidemment. Nos deux amies n'eurent aucun mal à se débarrasser des ennemis qui leur barraient la route. Fang ouvrait la marche et Lightnnig la suivait. Après tout, la pulsienne connaissait ces ruines comme sa poche pour y avoir passé de nombreuses heures à chercher la Clavis. Après de longues minutes de marche dans ces couloirs sombres, elles arrivèrent devant un cube à la forme étrange, maintenu sur le sol par un socle tout aussi anormal. De sa main, Fang tapota l'objet comme s'il était un vieil ami.

« - _A partir d'ici, impossible d'aller plus loin_ expliqua-t-elle en tournant le visage vers Lightning. _Et c'est là que tu entres en jeu._

- _Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

- _Essaye d'interagir avec ce machin. On a tout essayé pour le faire marché mais il est visiblement très têtu. Il doit permettre d'ouvrir la porte juste devant. Si tu as arrêté l'Ire Divine, peut-être que tu arriveras à faire fonctionner ce cube._ »

Acquiesçant, notre héroïne s'approcha de l'objet en question. En son centre, il y avait une étrange lumière rouge. Elle tendit la main vers cette source de lumière qui commençait à grossir plus elle se rapprochait. Lorsque sa main se posa sur le cube, il y a eu déclic et ensuite, la porte jusqu'à close devant elles, s'ouvrit lentement, dégageant ainsi le passage. Satisfaite, Fang lança un sourire à son amie avant de s'engager dans cette partie encore inexplorée des ruines. Pourtant, l'environnement ressemblait traits pour traits au précédent. Lightning sentait qu'elles étaient encore loin de toucher au but.

* * *

La pénombre commençait à prendre sa place dans le désert. Il avait fallut une journée toute entière aux deux jeunes femmes pour réussir à atteindre la Clavis. Elles trouvèrent rapidement le Portail Sacré, la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce où se trouvait la clé mais pour l'ouvrir, elles avaient eut besoin de trois tablettes éparpillées dans les autres temples. Une énorme perte de temps en somme. La Libératrice n'avait cessé de jurer en apprenant la nouvelle de Hope. Mais après de longs efforts, elles avaient réussis à réunir les trois pièces permettant de former la clé ouvrant le Portail Sacré. C'est donc face à ce dernier qu'elles se tenaient, prêtes à affronter ce qui se trouvait derrière.

La clé en main, Lightning s'avança vers la porte et ouvrit cette dernière sans difficulté. Une grande pièce s'étendit alors devant elles. En son centre, un espace surélevé avec des escaliers permettant d'y accéder. Et au fond, encore plus en hauteur, se tenaient deux statuts, représentant certainement des divinités, côté à côte. Entre elles se tenaient une boîte d'orée qui lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol.

« - _On y est_ souffla Fang qui pénétra dans la pièce. »

Lightning la suivit sans prononcé un mot. Le lieu était calme, trop calme. Un trésor était toujours protégé, non ? C'est en silence que nos deux amies atteignirent la Clavis, ce trésor caché jusqu'à maintenant. Mais avant que la Libératrice n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Fang dégaina sa lance et se jeta sur l'objet sacré. Écarquillant les yeux, Lightning eut tout juste le temps de détruire ce qu'elle avait cherché toute la journée.

« - _Fang ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!_ hurla-t-elle, ne comprenant pas le comportement de la pulsienne.

- _Lâche-moi ! Cet objet doit être détruit !_ »

Notre héroïne réussit à repousser Fang, l'éloignant ainsi de la Clavis.

« - _Explique-toi !_

- _Ça ne sauvera personne _cracha la brune, furieuse._ Et si Vanille l'utilise, elle va mourir ! Elle s'est laissé embobiner par l'Ordre avec leur histoire de libération d'âmes ou je ne sais trop quoi et elle est prête à se sacrifier. Et se sacrifier pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Les morts ne seront pas délivrés de leurs tourments!_ _L'Ordre veut simplement accomplir se rituel parce que c'est la volonté de Dieu ! _»

Lightning ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette nouvelle. La brune disait-elle la vérité ? Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses interrogations lorsque la voix de Hope résonna.

« - _L'Ordre arrive !_ »

Tournant la tête vers l'entrée, elle vit plusieurs soldats de l'Ordre pénétrer dans la pièce, accompagnés d'un énorme monstre tout droit sortit du Chaos. Jurant, la Libératrice se mit en position de combat et Fang l'imita.

« - _Tu es avec moi Light ?_

- _Evidemment._ »

En réalité, la question de se demander si Fang disait la vérité ou non n'avait pas lieu d'être. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui faisait confiance, depuis des années. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Ses doutes s'envolèrent alors que l'ennemi chargeait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite ! Au final, je me suis un peu plus étendue sur le grand final que prévu. Comme c'était ce qui m'a le plus marqué dans le jeu, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me laisser emporté lors de l'écriture. x) M'enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le combat s'engagea. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Lightning s'élança sur le monstre qui leur faisait face. Malheureusement, les soldats en profitèrent pour rejoindre la Clavis. Les lâches, ils voulaient se servir de cette abomination comme d'une diversion. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur eux, au risque de perdre la vie. Il allait falloir qu'elles éliminent ce monstre avant qu'ils aient réussit à s'enfuir. La reine des bandits la rejoignit rapidement d ans sa lutte, jugeant également qu'il était nécessaire de se débarrasser de cet adversaire en premier. Les actions de nos deux amies étaient parfaitement synchronisées. Chacune couvrait les arrières de l'autre et elles semblaient danser une danse qu'elles seules maîtrisaient. La lame et la lance fendaient l'air. A les voir comme ça, on avait l'impression qu'elles avaient combattu ensemble pendant des années. Ce n'était pas le cas, évidemment, seulement pendant quelques jours.

Le monstre, aussi gigantesque soit-il, s'affaiblissait de plus en plus face aux assauts. Certains de ses coups réussissaient à atteindre l'une des deux combattantes mais cela ne les arrêta pas dans leur élan. D'une agilité à toute épreuve, nos amies se mouvaient avec une rapidité exceptionnelle. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après le début du combat que l'abomination finit par tomber au sol, vaincue. Mais malgré leur victoire, l'attention de Lightning et Fang ne baissa pas pour autant et elles cherchèrent activement des yeux les soldats de l'Ordre. Ces derniers avaient déjà passé la porte et s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes, la Clavis en leur possession. Poussant un hurlement de rage, Fang se précipita sur eux mais malheureusement, la porte se referma avant qu'elle n'ait pu quitter la pièce. Jurant, elle donna un coup de poing sur la pierre, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

La Libératrice croisa les bras et lâcha un soupir. Les voilà coincées ici et qui plus est sans la Clavis. Cette mission avait été un véritable échec. Comment allaient-elles pouvoir les poursuivre désormais ? Il y avait certainement un mécanisme permettant d'ouvrir cette porte mais où ? Inspectant la pièce du regard, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses tenta de chercher quelque chose qui serait susceptible de déverrouiller la porte.

« - _Les salaupards !_ cracha de nouveau Fang en s'éloignant de la porte en pierre.

- _Reste calme Fang, il y a un bien un mécanisme permettant d'ouvrir cette porte._

- _Tu peux toujours rêver. Et à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont sûrement déjà bien loin ces enflures !_ »

Regardant son amie, notre héroïne fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si défaitiste ? D'autant plus que la destination des soldats était évidente : ils se rendaient à Luxerion. Vanille se trouvait là-bas et si leur plan était bien de la faire se servir de la Clavis, il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits où ils pourraient aller. Mais alors qu'elle allait répliquer, Lumina apparut juste sous ses yeux, toujours avec son regard malicieux. Ses apparitions surprises ne la surprenait même plus.

« - _Alors les filles, vous êtes coincées ici ?_ ricana-t-elle. _Ah, c'est dommage ! En plus, l'Ordre vous a piqué votre trésor apparemment._

- _La ferme Lumina_ grogna la brune en s'approchant.

- _Hé, moi qui voulais vous donner un coup de main, voilà comment je suis accueillie ! Ce n'est pas très gentil._ »

La reine des bandits allait répliquer mais Lightning lui fit un signe de la main, l'intimant de se taire. Si cette petite peste était réellement venue les aider, mieux valait l'écouter et ne pas envenimer les choses. Même si elle avait dû mal à croire qu'elle était réellement venue avec de bonnes intentions.

« - _Depuis le temps que l'Ordre voulait mettre la main sur la Clavis_ continua Lumina. _Sans ça, le Chant des âmes n'aurait pas lieu. Mais vous avez encore le temps. Il ne se déroulera que lors du dernier jour, lorsque le monde agonisera._

- _Laisse-moi deviner, ce Chant des âmes se déroulera à Luxerion, dans la cathédrale ?_ avança la Libératrice.

- _Tout juste. Vanille sera la clé maîtresse de cette grande mascarade. La pauvre, elle est si naïve. Au final, elle ne fera que détruire ces pauvres âmes et donnera sa vie pour ça alors qu'elle a le pouvoir de les guider vers le nouveau monde. En fait, elle peut faire ce que tu ne peux pas faire, Libératrice._ »

Alors Vanille avait donc le pouvoir de sauver les morts ? Etait-ce la réalité ou Lumina se jouait-elle simplement d'elles ? Tournant le regard vers la brune, elle lui demanda une confirmation silencieuse que son amie répondit par un hochement de tête. Il fallait donc convaincre Vanille que ce qu'elle était déterminée à faire n'était pas du tout la bonne méthode. Mais lorsque Lightning lui avait parlé, à Luxerion, elle semblait si déterminée. La faire changer d'avis sera difficile. L'Ordre semblait était des professionnels dans la manipulation.

« - _Hm… Je crois que je vais vous laisser poiroter encore un moment ici_ annonça Lumina en faisant mine de réfléchir. _Ca vous fera du bien à toutes les deux._ »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'évapora, laissant nos deux amies au même point où elles en étaient. Agacée, l'ex sergent grinça des dents mais resta immobile, essayant de garder son calme. Cette enfant était une véritable peste !

« - _Génial, on est partit pour rester des heures ici !_ lança Fang en shootant dans un caillou.

- _Je vais essayer de trouver un mécanisme._ »

La Libératrice se mit donc à la recherche d'une quelconque poignée ou autre chose qui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte en arpentant toute la pièce. Mais après quelques minutes de recherche, elle se rendit à l'évidence que la porte ne pouvait être ouverte que de l'extérieure grâce à la clé qu'elle seule avait. C'est donc furieuse qu'elle s'assit sur les marches qui donnaient accès il y a encore quelques minutes à la Clavis. La mauvaise humeur de Fang semblait l'avoir quitté et cette dernière s'assit à côté d'elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« - _Boude pas Sunshine, ma compagnie n'est pas si désagréable._

- _Dois-je te rappeler ma tâche ?_

- _Elles ne vont pas s'envoler tes âmes. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de ruminer, c'est pas ça qui va ouvrir cette porte._

- _J'aimerais bien pourtant._

- _Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, tu me disais de garder mon calme._

- _Je suis très calme Fang._

- _Oui oui, bien sûr, ça crève les yeux._ »

Pour toute réponse, Ligtning lui lança un regard assassin que Fang accompagna d'un grand sourire.

« - _Hope, tu ne peux pas ouvrir cette porte ?_

- _Impossible Light. Mais je suis en train de chercher toute autre possibilité vous permettant de sortir._ »

Notre héroïne avait envie de lui dire de se dépêcher mais c'était inutile. Hope faisait déjà son maximum.

« - _Si j'avais su, j'aurais amené un jeu de cartes_ murmura Fang, visiblement pour elle-même.

- _Ne sois pas ridicule._

- _Dis plutôt que je t'aurais battu à plat de couture._

- _Dans tes rêves._

- _Mes rêves sont beaucoup mieux que ça Sunshine._

- _Je ne veux pas le savoir._

- _Je suis sûre que ça te plairais pourtant._

- _Oui, et je suis aussi câline qu'un Mog pendant que tu y es._

- _Dis-moi Sunshine, ton job, c'est de sauver les âmes. Mais est-ce que tu peux te sauver toi-même ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

- _Rejoindras-tu ce nouveau monde ?_ »

Lightning n'avait pas réfléchis à cela. Mais puisque Dieu l'avait choisi, elle aurait évidemment sa place dans ce monde qu'il compte créer. Ce serait logique. C'est alors qu'elle se souvient des paroles que les morts lui avaient murmurées dans son sommeil « Il doit y avoir une nouvelle Déesse de la Mort. » Elle commençait à se demander si l'unique but de Bhunivelze était seulement de se servir d'elle en tant que Libératrice. Ses intentions n'allaient-elles pas beaucoup plus loin que ça ? Voyant que son amie était plongée dans ses réflexions, Fang fronça les sourcils avant d'emmêler ses doigts avec les siens. Lightning sursauta face à ce contact qui lui électrisa la peau et tourna de nouveau la tête vers la reine des bandits.

« - _Tu sais ce que Dieu veut faire de toi ?_ demanda Fang avant que l'ex sergent n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- _Ce ne sont que des suppositions_ répondit simplement son interlocutrice en haussant les épaules.

- _Vu ton air grave, on ne penserait pas._

- _Ecoute Fang, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, c'est clair ? Ce n'est pas de toi qu'on parle là alors laisse tomber._ »

Aborder ce sujet avec la brune mettait très mal à l'aise notre héroïne et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle avait déjà évoqué ce sujet avec Hope plusieurs fois sans se retenir mais là, les mots semblaient beaucoup plus douloureux.

« - _Alors si ça ne me regarde pas, je ne dois pas savoir, c'est ce que tu dis ?_

- _Exactement._

- _Si tout le monde fonctionnait comme toi, on serait encore plus dans la merde._

- _Tu peux garder tes critiques pour toi._

- _Donc, tu te fiche pas mal que je m'inquiète._

- _Non, et c'est pour ça que je préfère ne rien dire._

- _Ca m'inquiète encore plus là._ »

Agacée, Lightning poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il que Fang rende les choses encore plus compliquées que ce qu'elles n'étaient déjà ? Elle ne voulait que la brune découvre une potentielle vérité qui lui faisait peur à elle-même. Elle ne voulait même plus penser à tout ça.

« - _Fang, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il adviendra de moi quand tout ceci sera terminé et franchement, je ne veux pas y penser. J'aviserais bien le moment venu._

- _Et si tu n'as pas le choix ?_

- _Arrête, la discussion est close._

- _Qu'est-ce tu peux être égoïste quand tu t'y mets._

- _Pardon ?_

- _On va faire un marché Sunshine_ annonça la brune en l'ignorant.

- _Sans façon._

- _Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je veux bien que tu ne me dises rien à ce sujet mais en échange, je veux une compensation pour mon inquiétude._

- _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne vais pas aimé ?_ »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son amie. Oui, elle n'allait pas aimé. Cette discussion venait de tourner au ridicule.

« - _Il faut que tu m'embrasse_ déclara alors Fang d'un ton théâtral.

- _Je préfère encore embrasser Snow_ marmonna la Libératrice, s'attendant à ce genre de réponse.

- _Ouille, tu es dure Sunshine_ répondit la reine des bandits en grimaçant. _Mais aller, un baiser c'est rien. Après ça, je te laisse tranquille, promis._ »

Face à l'air peu convaincue de son amie, le sourire de Fang s'élargit.

« - _Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé et que tu as honte de ne pas savoir comme t'y prendre !_

- _Mais pour qui tu me prend ?_ répliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, furieuse.

- _Prouve-moi que j'ai tord_ la défia la brune. »

Lâchant la main de Fang qu'elle avait tenu jusqu'à présent, Lightning serra la mâchoire. Son amie savait pertinemment comme la provoquer et, malgré le fait qu'elle le savait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y répondre. Un comportement qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à comprendre. C'était ridicule mais si cela permettait de clouer le bec de cette femme gonflée par l'arrogance, ça en valait la chandelle. Reprenant son calme, la Libératrice plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Fang.

« - _Juste un baiser_ la prévint-elle. »

Savourant déjà sa victoire, la brune hocha vivement la tête, telle une enfant s'apprêtant à recevoir des friandises. C'était le cas en fait. Sans plus attendre, Lightning rapprocha son visage du sien. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que son cœur battait à tout rompre et que de l'angoisse mêlée à de l'excitation l'avaient envahi. Pourquoi ressentait-elle quelque chose maintenant alors qu'en ayant vu Serah, la joie n'avait pas été au rendez-vous ? Aurait-elle perdu la tête ? Elle se rappela alors que des situations similaires c'étaient déjà produites par le passé, lors de leur périple pour sauver Cocoon. Un regard trop insistant, un sous-entendu de la brune et voilà que son cœur démarrait au quart de tour et que ses joues s'empourprèrent. Et tout ceci recommençait alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Ce seul mot la rendait fébrile. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus d'interrogations que les lèvres de Fang se posèrent délicatement contre les siennes, les savourant. Les sensations qui prenaient part de la Libératrice étaient inédites. Les lèvres de la brune étaient douces et sucrées et elle ressentait comme des papillons dans son bas ventre. Les yeux clos, elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son amie pour approfondir le baiser, réclamant plus de ces sensations qui lui était si plaisantes. Elle qui pensait que son cœur n'était plus, ce dernier ne cessait de battre comme s'il courrait un marathon. Elle qui pensait que tout sentiments l'avaient quitté, un bien-être méconnaissable s'emparait d'elle, l'excitation et le désir avec lui. A cette révélation, elle se sentit soulagée, tellement soulagée. Elle restait humaine, elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Mais ce n'était pas la seule découverte. En réalité, elle comprenait seulement maintenant qu'elle avait attendu ce moment depuis sa rencontre avec Fang. Depuis ce jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées dans des circonstances explosives à Palumpolum. Mille ans pour s'en rendre compte, c'était long. C'était une évidence à présent.

A bout de souffle, elle rompu le baiser avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la pulsienne, lui révélant tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé jusqu'à présent. Ce baiser n'était pas une simple attraction à ses yeux, ça représentait bien plus que ça. L'ex sergent n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander confirmation, ça se voyait dans se yeux. Tout comme la tendresse et le désir qu'elle lui portait. Face à cette vague de sentiments, Lightning sentit les larmes monter mais elle se fit violence pour les contenir. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

« - _Si j'avais su qu'un simple marché ridicule te ferais réagir, je l'aurais déjà fait bien avant_ se moqua la brune en caressant la joue de l'ex sergent.

- _Epargne-moi ce genre de commentaires._

- _Pour ça, il faudrait que tu réussisses à me faire taire._ »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Libératrice avant que celles-ci prennent possession une fois de plus de celles de la reine des bandits. Le baiser était tender mais révélait également le désir des deux jeunes femmes. La main de Lightning n'avait pas quitté la nuque de la brune et l'autre vint se perdre dans sa chevelure corbeau, appréciant la douceur de cette dernière. L'autre main de Fang se fraya un chemin sous la tenue de notre héroïne pour venir caresser sa taille. Un frisson et un soupir s'emparèrent de la Libératrice. Elles se séparèrent de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Les lèvres de la pulsienne glissèrent sur son cou avant de venir titiller son oreille.

« - _J'ai attendu ça un bon bout de temps Sunshine_ murmura-t-elle.

- _Je sais_ répondit simplement son interlocutrice, le souffle court.

- _Pour ça aussi, j'ai le droit à une compensation ?_ »

Un rire secoua notre héroïne mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« - _Dans tes rêves._

- _Quoi ?_ s'offusqua la brune en ramenant son visage devant son vis-à-vis.

- _Dans te rêves_ répéta l'ex sergent qui s'amusait de la situation.

- _Tu veux jouer à ça ?_ »

La reine des bandits s'apprêta à dévorer une nouvelle ces lèvres qu'elle aimait temps mais Lightning se releva en s'éloignant, regardant la brune se pencher dans le vide avant un sourire moqueur. Voyant qu'elle n'atteignait pas sa cible, Fang ouvrit les yeux et toisa la Libératrice qui se tenait devant elle.

« - _Sadique_ grogna-t-elle.

- _Gourmande._

- _Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher._ »

C'est à ce moment là que la porte émis un bruit sourd et s'ouvrit lentement. Lightning l'observa un moment en écartant une mèche de son visage. Cette dernière ne s'ouvrait que maintenant, hein ? C'était sûrement un coup de Lumina, encore. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait jugé nécessaire de les laisser encore un moment ici. Avait-elle prévu que cela se produirait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle gagnait là-dedans ? Et malgré le fait qu'elle puisse enfin continuer sa quête, elle ressentait une pointe de déception. Cette porte close avait permis d'arrêter le temps, de s'évader de ce monde prêt à mourir, de la tâche qui lui était incombé. C'était comme si elle revenait sur terre.

Elle se tourna vers Fang qui affichait également une mine dépitée mais Lightning voyait bien qu'elle exagérait.

« - _Il faut que j'y aille._

- _Blablabla, inutile de me le dire._

- _Arrête de faire l'enfant Fang._

- _Il y a de quoi. Mille ans d'attente et j'ai le droit à seulement une demi-heure de câlin ?_

- _Qui te dis qu'ils n'y en aura pas d'autres, des câlins ?_ »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'avancer pour faire face à l'ex sergent. Cette dernière pouvait bien évidemment sentir les craintes de son amie, qui était devenue plus que ça, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les apaiser, si ce n'était que la laisser espérer. Même elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire. Elle pencha donc vers celle qui avait toujours su faire chavirer son cœur et l'embrassa tendrement avant de reculer de quelques pas.

« - _On se retrouvera lors du dernier jour. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Vanille, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut la faire changer d'avis, c'est bien toi._

- _Evidemment que je peux le faire_ se vanta-t-elle en croisant les bras. »

Elle accueillit sa répliqua d'un sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Il était inutile de faire durer ce moment plus longtemps, ça n'en sera que plus douloureux. Elle garda ses doutes et ses craintes le plus loin possible d'elle et se concentra uniquement sur ses prochaines tâches : s'occuper du cas de Dajh, sauver encore plus d'âmes et empêcher le Chant des âmes, le dernier jour de ce monde. Il y avait de quoi faire. Elle espérait que le temps serait en sa faveur.

Sans se retourner une seule fois, elle quitta les ruines, prête à continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé en ignorant ce sentiment de vide qui commençait à la prendre.

* * *

Hope n'était pas là. A la place, ce fut Mog qui accueillit notre héroïne à l'Arche. L'absence du garçon aux cheveux argentés s'étaient expliqués quelques minutes plus tôt, lors de la téléportation de Lightning. Elle l'avait rencontré dans le même endroit où elle se faisait convoquée par Lumina lors de ses songes ou de ses précédentes téléportations. Il lui avait révéler que Dieu n'avait pus besoin de lui. Ainsi, son âme allait certainement rejoindre le Chaos, avec toutes les autres. Mais il ne savait pas. Ce n'était que ce qu'il supposait. La Libératrice ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui mais aussi pour son combat qui s'annonçait. Sans Hope pour la guider, cela allait être difficile.

Elle s'approcha de Mog qui agitait énergiquement son petit bâton. Elle avait rencontré ce dernier lors de son exploration dans les Terres Sauvage. Là-bas, dans la forêt de Jag, se terrait le village des mogs. Son ami en était le fier dirigeant. Elle l'avait aidé face à une horde de Dryades qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer son village paisible. L'ex sergent avait été contente de voir que ce petit bonhomme avait survécu à tout ça. Néanmoins, elle ne comprenait pas sa présence ici.

« - _Mog ? Que fais-tu là ?_

- _Je viens t'aider, kupo !_

- _M'aider ?_

- _Oui, je vais me battre aussi !_

- _Sans vouloir te vexer mon petit Mog, je ne pense pas que tu te rendras très utile sur le champ de bataille._

- _Mais je sais me battre !_

- _Je n'en doute pas mais ce qui nous attend est bien plus puissant que ce que tu as affronté jusqu'à lors. D'autant que tu es beaucoup plus efficace entre les mains de Serah mais cette dernière n'est pas là._

- _Tu as peut-être raison… Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout._

- _Tout ira bien Mog. Quand tout ceci sera terminé, rejoins Serah pour moi, tu veux bien ? Et n'oublie pas de sourire._

- _Compte sur moi !_ »

Face à la détermination du mog, Lightning sourit avant de se diriger vers le téléporteur. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Elle était fin prête. Elle allait mettre fin au Chant des âmes, s'opposant ainsi à Dieu, et découvrirait ses véritables intentions. Et si ces dernières ne lui convenaient pas, elle le ferait tomber. Dieu ou pas, elle était décidée à le faire. L'avenir du nouveau monde en dépendait. Elle se positionna au centre de la lumière verte qui s'échappait du sol avant d'être emporté dans ces rouages qui lui étaient désormais familier.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atterrir à Luxerion, devant la cathédrale. Autour d'elle, c'était le chaos. Une brume noire épaisse envahissait les rues et les Anubis traquait les habitant, cherchant à mettre fin à leur jour. Le Chaos était partout, Lightning pouvait le sentir. Un frisson d'effroi la parcourut.

Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita vers l'entrée de la cathédrale, éliminant les monstres qui lui barraient la route sans aucune difficulté. Sa détermination semblait accroître ses pouvoirs. Sur les marches menant à l'entrée de la cathédrale, une vingtaine de personnes s'y tenaient à genoux, priant. Ridicule. La Libératrice zigzagua entre eux avec aisance, sans même qu'ils ne relèvent le regard vers elle mais fut interrompu par des gardes qui lu barraient l'accès au porte de l'édifice. Laissant échapper la foudre de ses membres, elle foudroya ceux qui avaient eu l'audace se mettre sur son chemin et continua sa course en poussant les lourdes portes de bois.

Sans prendre la peine de regarder autour d'elle, elle traversa le pont qui trônait au-dessus du vide, donnant accès à la place principale de la cathédrale, là où les bancs et l'estrade se trouvaient. Arrivée sur cette dite place, les soldats présent se tournèrent vers elle, prêts à l'empêcher de continuer plus loin. Un rugissement fit écho dans la cathédrale et deux bêtes semblables à des Béhémonts pénétrèrent dans la pièce, défiant ainsi notre héroïne. En plus de leur tête initiale, ils en possédaient chacun deux autres, l'une ayant la couleur de la foudre et l'autre de la glace. Quoi de mieux pour pimenter le jeu et deux bêtes féroces ? Se mettant en position de combat, la Libératrice était prête à commencer son assaut mais elle fut interrompu par Noel qui venait de sauter d'elle ne sait ou, atterrissant devant elle. Un seul regard suffit pour que les deux combattants s'accordent et chacun partirent à la recherche d'un adversaire. Néanmoins, avec le nombre dominant de l'adversaire, le combat semblait perdu d'avance.

« - _Fais ce que tu as à faire Lightning !_ cria Noel par-dessus le fracas des armes, ayant compris qu'ils ne gagneraient pas. »

L'intéressée jeta un coup d'œil au garçon, un remerciement silencieux, et s'élança vers les escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol, menant à la salle où les âmes des défunts étaient rassemblées. Vanille l'avait déjà amené ici ainsi, elle connaissait. Elle se surprit néanmoins à faire face à de nombreuses galeries. Elle ne se rappelait pas que le chemin avait été aussi long. Elle croisa des cadavres de monstres, lui indiquant que quelqu'un était déjà passé plus tôt. Fang ?

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle déboucha sur une petite pièce carrée où ma brune était en prise avec un Apamda. Ce dernier avait ses pattes sur la lance de la jeune femme et poussait de tout son poids pour faire basculer son adversaire. En mauvaise posture, Fang rassemblait toutes ses forces pour se pas céder sous l'adversaire. Elle avait tout de même remarqué l'arrivée de Lightning et lui accorda un sourire moqueur malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait .Sans plus de cérémonie, l'ex sergent fonça sur lui bête en lui assénant un coup d'épée sur le flanc gauche, le faisant basculer et ainsi, il lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur la reine des bandits. Cette dernière s'éloigna rapidement de la bête alors que Lightning lui donnait le coup fatal. L'adrénaline commençait à retomber et notre héroïne se tourna vers celle qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis quelques jours. Pourtant, cela lui semblait presque être une éternité. Bien qu'elle avait eut la certitude qu'elles se retrouveraient ici, elle était tout de même soulagée de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, la pulsienne s'avança vers elle, dévoilant sa démarche féline en sensuelle, que personne d'autre ne possédait. Lightning avait toujours su apprécier cette vision mais l'avait toujours caché. Là, par contre, elle ne retint pas son sourire.

« - _On joue les preux chevalier Sunshine ?_ susurra son vis-à-vis en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle.

- _Ca se pourrait bien._ »

Avec possessivité, la brune l'attrapa par la taille, collant ainsi son corps contre le sien. La chaleur commença rapidement à monter pour la Libératrice. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur sauvage et si attirante et la pulsienne alors que son visage était au niveau de son cou.

« - _J'ai faillais attendre_ souffla la reine des bandits. »

Son souffle chaud lui chatouilla le visage, lui provoquant plusieurs frissons d'excitation. Fang se rendait-elle compte de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur elle ? Ca avait toujours été le cas mais en parfait soldat qu'elle était, elle n'avait cessé de nier l'évidence. Désormais, c'était inutile. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait plus se voiler la face. L'avenir restait incertain alors les moments présents se devaient d'être savourés.

Elle leva donc la tête, à la recherche des lèvres chaudes qu'elle convoitait, et embrassa l'ancienne l'Ciel avec toute la passion et la tendresse qu'elle avait à son égard. Ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou pour approfondir le contact tandis que les mains de la brune, baladeuses, glissaient sous ses vêtements, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Malgré toutes les promesses de ces caresses et de ces sensations, elle s'éloigna rapidement, se rappelant de la tâche qu'elles devaient accomplir.

Déçue de l'éloignement de son sergent préféré, la pulsienne affichait une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras, telle une enfant. Face à sa réaction, l'intéressée soupira avec un sourire d'amusement.

« - _Fang, si on est ici, ce n'est pour faire ce que tu avais en tête_ lui rappela-t-elle, une main sur la hanche.

- _Inutile de me le rappeler_ grogna son interlocutrice. »

L'attention de Lightning se porta rapidement sur des voix qui s'élevaient dans un chant et qui provenaient de la porte présente dans la pièce. Vanille devait certainement se trouvée derrière, avec tous ces menteurs de l'Ordre. Elles ne devaient pas traîner encore plus longtemps. Elle tendit sa main à la pulsienne, qui avait retrouvé son sérieux et ne refusa pas le contact que lui offrait la Libératrice. Elles ouvrirent la porte ensemble, dans un grand fracas, et se précipitèrent dans la nouvelle pièce qui s'offrait à elles. En son centre se trouvait une plateforme surélevée, accessible par un escalier, où se tenait Vanille, une prêtresse et des soldats de l'Ordre. On pouvait aisément distinguer une lumière qui provenait de la Clavis.

Leur entrée fut bien évidemment remarquée par les gardes mais ces derniers firent envoyés au tapis rapidement. Les deux femmes gravirent donc les escaliers mais de nouveau, des gardes leur barrèrent la route. Alerté par tout ce vacarme, Vanille se tourna vers elles et la surprise se lut sur son visage.

« - _Vanille, tu dois arrêter ça !_ lança Fang qui tourna le regard vers elle.

- _Tu te trompe, ça ne les sauvera pas_ renchérit Lightning. »

Perdue, la rouquine fit la navette entre ses deux amies. La prêtresse qui se tenait près d'elle serra les poings et s'approcha.

« - _Sottises ! Nous allons sauver les morts en leur offrant ce qu'ils désirent ! Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. C'est la volonté du Dieu de la lumière !_

- _Les sauver ? Tu me fais bien rire !_ répliqua Fang sur un ton méprisant. _Ils vont tout simplement disparaître, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé ! _

- _Vanille, tu peux les guider vers le nouveau monde_ continua la Libératrice. _C'est la seule solution si tu veux les sauver._

- _Ecoute-les ! Est-ce qu'ils souhaitent la mort ?_ »

Vanille se concentra sur les voix qu'elle entendait depuis son réveil, il y a treize ans. Assaillit par la souffrance des défunts, elle tomba à genoux mais n'arrêta pas de chercher à comprendre. Tous parlaient de leur chagrin, de leurs remords, mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient disparaître. Ils souhaitaient une seconde chance qui devait leur être accordé. Elle devait les aider afin d'expier ses erreurs passés.

La prêtresse la força à se relever et, lui attrapant le bras, posa sa main sur la Clavis, l'obligeant ainsi à continuer le rituel. Une onde magique propulsa Vanille à quelques mètres mais ne tomba pas au sol, Lightning la rattrapa de justesse pendant que Fang était en proie avec les gardes.

« - _Achevez ce rituel !_ grogna la servante de Dieu. »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'avancer vers Vanille, la reine des bandits l'assomma à l'aide de sa lance. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps pour se précipiter sur Vanille. Des bruits de pas venant de l'entrée se firent entendre et Snow débarqua dans la pièce, accompagné de Noel. Lightning était soulagée de voir que ce dernier était sain et sauf.

« - _Tu arrives trop tard, héro_ annonça l'ex sergent en laissant Vanille à Fang et se relevant pour faire face au blondinet.

- _Un héro sait se faire attendre_ répondit celui-ci. _Mais, hé, c'est pas encore terminé !_

- _Ce serait trop facile_ confirma Noel. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de notre héroïne et elle reporta son attention sur les deux amies, désormais debout. Fang soutenait la rouquine de son bras en un geste maternelle et cette dernière la remercia d'un sourire. Lightning ne voulait pas vraiment gâcher leurs retrouvailles mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« - _Vanille, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps._ »

L'intéressée hocha la tête, reprenant un air grave.

« - _Vous pensez vraiment que j'en suis capable ?_

- _Evidemment !_ répondit la brune, presque outrée de sa question. _Tout se passera bien Vanille, je vais t'aider._ »

La rouquine répondit à son amie par un sourire avant de se dégager de son étreinte pour faire face à la Clavis et au tourbillon d'âmes au-dessus de sa tête. Elle inspira longuement, rassemblant tout son courage et elle se mit à genoux, prête à se racheter. Fang s'assit derrière elle et lança avant de joindre ses doigts aux siens. Ensemble, elles parlèrent aux défunts, les guidant vers un futur radieux, leur offrant une seconde vie. Petit à petit, ce tourbillon noir s'illumina, laissant place à une lueur d'un bleu scintillant. Chacun admirait le spectacle, subjugué par cette beauté éphémère. Et, finalement, ces lumières bleues s'évaporèrent, rejoignant toutes les autres pour attendre la création du nouveau monde.

Tous reportèrent leurs attentions sur Vanille, ayant peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose pendant ce rituel. Mais, heureusement, la rouquine n'avait rien. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Elle était apaisée, elle aussi.

« - _Bien joué !_ lança Snow

- _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fais_ concéda la plus jeune en se relevant.

- _L'important c'est que tu ais réussis_ ajouta la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avec un sourire.

- _La fin du monde te déride vachement Sunshine_ la taquina la brune, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

- _Et elle ne te fait pas perdre ta langue, à toi._

- _Tu oublies ce que je peux faire avec._ »

Rougissant furieusement, Lightning passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant bruyamment. Elle allait certainement devoir s'habituer à ce genre de remarques maintenant. Mais le pire, c'était que les autres n'étaient pas au courant. D'ailleurs, cela n'échappa à personne puisque tous avaient tourné le regard vers nos deux amies.

« - _Faire quoi avec la langue ?_ demanda Snow, complètement paumé.

- _Ah, les hommes et leur manque d'expérience_ soupira la pulsienne.

- _Elle ne fait rien avec sa langue_ répliqua l'ex sergent, qui s'était reprise.

- _C'est parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout te monter, chérie._

- _Fang ! Tu as osé !_ lança subitement la rouquine, se rendant compte de la raison de tout ce cirque.

- _Mais elle n'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps_ balbutia Snow, tel le roi des idiots.

- _Ne cherche pas à comprendre_ soupira Noel en tapotant gentil le dos de l'armoire à glace. »

Mais alors que Fang s'apprêtait à répliquer, le sol se mit à trembler, faisant sursauter nos amis. Chacun s'appuya sur la rambarde en fer afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Une vive lumière apparut alors devant eux et Lightning réussit à voir ses compagnons se volatiliser malgré l'éclat aveuglant. Le tremblement de terre cessa alors et la Libératrice leva les yeux, cherchant la source de la disparation de ses camarades. Elle croisa le regard de Hope, qui flottait un peu plus loin, baignant dans une lueur divine. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas lui.

« - _Rejoins-moi, Libératrice_ annonça une voix aux timbres méconnaissables. »

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était venu. Serrant les poings, notre héroïne jura. Serah ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il prenne ses amis en otage également ! Ce Bhunivelze était une véritable enflure, elle avait eu le temps de le comprendre durant ces treize jours. Il souhaitait simplement faire des hommes ses pantins, afin que ceux-ci l'admire, le gonflant ainsi d'orgueil. Il croyait que les humains ne pouvaient pas vivre sans dieux, sans lui. Mais l'ex sergent était bien déterminée à lui montrer qu'il se trompait.

* * *

L'espace, lieu infini, s'étendait devant ses yeux. Quelques planètes pouvaient être distinguées mais elle n'y fit pas attention. L'avenir du nouveau monde était en jeu. Devant elle se dressait Bhunivelze, dans toute sa puissance, et qui déversait une onde magique dévastatrice sur elle et Hope. Nos deux amis avaient fait appel à leur Eidolons afin de contrer cet assaut et leurs compagnons perdus avaient bien évidemment répondu, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'être là. Lightning serrait les dents, puisant dans toutes ses forces pour repousser l'assaut de son adversaire. L'heure était venue de lui montrer qu'il était impuissant face à une force qui le dépassait, qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

« - _Nous n'abandonnerons jamais !_ s'écria une voix familière, qui se rapprochait à une vitesse incroyable. »

En une seconde, Snow arriva près de la Libératrice, avec son eidolon, et joignit ses efforts aux siens. Vint l'arrivée de Noel, Fang et Vanille, tous près à se battre face à ce Dieu de pacotille. Lightning sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté, de courage, de reconnaissance et d'amour alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur leur adversaire. Ensemble, ils ne pouvaient pas échouer, c'était impossible.

Finalement, l'onde magique de Bhunivelze se brisa et, poussant un cri de rage, ce dernier se laissa retomber doucement dans le trou noir qui lui avait permit de faire surface. Il n'était pas vaincu, dû moins pas encore. Nos anciens l'Ciel reprirent leur souffle avant de se regarder et de s'échanger des sourires, qui signifiaient qu'ils resteraient jusqu'au bout.

Une étrange lumière derrière eux attira leur attention et se retournant, ils firent face à une multitude de point bleu scintillant, regroupés, ressemblant ainsi à un flot de poussière qui s'approchait d'eux. C'était gigantesque. C'était toutes les âmes prêtes à rejoindre le nouveau monde. Sazh apparut alors, accompagné de Dajh et leur fidèle Chocolina. Les trois compères volaient jusqu'à leurs amis, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - _Désolé du retard !_ lança Sazh. _Mais on avait quelque chose à faire avant. _

- _Arrête de te trouver des excuses vieil homme_ rigola Snow.

- _On ne ment pas_ répliqua Dajh avec bonne humeur.

- _Hé hé, exactement. Vous allez être surpris les enfants._ »

Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Serah sortit de l'amas de lumière, en compagnie de son fidèle Mog. Le cœur de Lightning bondit à la vue de la cadette et elle se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une illusion créer par Dieu, c'était bel et bien sa sœur qu'elle avait perdu il y a 500 ans. Face à l'empressement de son aînée, Serha rit de bon cœur avant de l'étreindre à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué !

« - _Je ne veux pas joué les rabat-joie mais on à un Dieu à terrasser_ annonça Noel qui constatait que le Dieu en question s'était quelque peu relevé.

- _Il va voir ce que sa coûte de toucher à un cheveu d'un d'entre nous_ se moqua Fang en posant une main sur sa hanche. _Tss, dire que monsieur voulait sa déesse pour lui tout seul !_

- _Jalouse ?_ la taquina Lightning qui les avait rejoins avec Serah.

- _Ouais. Et t'étais partie pour acceptée en plus !_

- _Fang, tu ne vas pas me faire une scène quand même ?_

- _C'est bon, j'ai compris. Aller, qu'on en finisse avec ce gêneur que je te botte les fesses après._ »

Face à la réaction de la brune, Lightning eut un sourire moqueur et secoua la tête. Il n'y avait définitivement rien à faire. Néanmoins, autour d'eux, tous étaient perdus et leur lançait des regards interrogateurs. D'un geste de la main, notre héroïne leur fit comprendre qu'elle leur expliquerait plus tard et reporta son attention sur Bhunivelze. Elle pouvait sentir leur force maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis. Elle pouvait le sentir, tout cet amour, ces liens qui les unissaient entre eux, inébranlables. L'échec était impossible. Encore une fois, ils allaient rendre l'impossible possible. Ils allaient détruire un Dieu et ainsi vivre libre. Ils étaient la force que Bhunivelze ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient le cœur de tous les humains, de toutes ces âmes qui joignaient leurs forces aux leurs. Le règne des dieux prenaient fin maintenant.

* * *

Le train s'éloigna dans un crissement de freins de et de métal. Valise en main, Lightning observait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, des champs s'étendaient devant elle avec quelque maisonnettes par-ci par-là. Inspirant longuement, elle respira l'odeur de cette vie nouvelle. Elle sentait la liberté, le bonheur, la sérénité. Néanmoins, son combat ne s'arrêtait pas là. Elle se devait encore de retrouver Serah, dont elle avait été de nouveau séparée lorsque leurs âmes avaient rejoins ce monde. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Dans peu de temps, elles se reverraient, elle en était certaine. Et puis, elle n'était pas seule.

Se tournant légèrement sur le côté, elle détaille la brune qui se tenait à côté, tout aussi subjuguée par ce nouveau paysage. Seuls ses vêtements avaient changé. Elle portait un débardeur noir accompagné d'un simple jean qui moulait ses jambes à la perfectionner. Ses pieds étaient ornés de simples sandales. Sentant le regard de son amie sur elle, la pulsienne plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Même si Lightning regrettait l'absence de Serah, son cœur se gonflait de joie à la vue de celle qu'elle avait tant désirée sans se l'avouer.

« - _Tu as finis de me dévorer des yeux, Sunshine ?_ la taquina la brune en prenant une posture des plus aguicheuse.

- _Attends, encore quelques minutes_ répondit l'intéressée sur le même ton. »

Le rire de Fang parvint à ses oreilles alors que cette dernière s'approchait pour l'enlacer. Notre ancienne Libératrice se laissa aller dans les bras de la brune et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, respirant son odeur inimitable. Fang déposa un doux baiser sur se tempe avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

« - _Allons les retrouver Claire_ murmura-t-elle. »

Un frisson parcourut l'intéressée. Cela faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait plus appelé par son prénom. Seule Yeul l'avait fait, en présence de Lumina, alors qu'elle était déterminée à remplacée Etro. Lightning ne savait pas comment la brune avait été mise au courant de sa véritable identité mais au fond, cela ne lui importait peu. En réalité, elle avait apprécié entendre son prénom être prononcé par la voix mélodieuse de son amante. Claire… Elle était redevenue Claire, celle qu'elle avait rejeté il y a des années de ça. Plus de masque, plus de mensonges. Elle était enfin elle et elle était prête à faire sa vie dans ce nouveau monde, au côté de Fang, de Serah, et de tous les autres.

Reculant de quelques pas, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux émeraude de la brune. Elle pouvait y déceler un futur radieux, où ils seraient tous réunis. C'était ça qui les attendait, quelques soient les épreuves. Elle en était certaine. Plus de Fal'Cie, plus de Dieux. Ils étaient enfin libres, prêts à être heureux.

* * *

**Oui, je raffole des fins heureuses, mignonnes à souhait, ne m'en voulez pas ! De toute façon, comment s'imaginer un drame dans de telles conditions ? Impossible, inhumain même ! Bref, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu. Je pense en réécrire d'autre sur LR et FFXIII. A la prochaine !**


End file.
